


To Love One Without A Soul

by Baby_Bea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Bea/pseuds/Baby_Bea
Summary: Thank you everyone who is enjoying my work!Ive loved reading your comments.Hopefully I'll have more time to post on a more regular basis.Im shooting for two new updates a week. (monday and thursday)If you have suggestions for series i should watch and write about don't be afraid to leave a comment or message me!





	1. The Manor, The Maid, The Butler

"Mey Rin, who is this?" A tall man, clad in a black tail coat asked.

"Sebastian!" She skreeched. "I found her sleeping in the snow by the front gate. She was shivering,'' the lady bowed. "I'm sorry didn't know what else to do sir." 

~Who are these people? Am I in the manor? Am I home? ~

The man in the tail coat looked down at me. I clung to the skirt of the women who found me..Mey Rin?

"Who are you Madam?" He cooed.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but then I realized I didn't know the answer myself. 

"I-I'm not quite sure." I stuttered.

"Oh?" He knelt down to my level. "Where are your parents?"

I took a moment to think.

"I'm not sure if I have any sir." I answered.

There was a small flash of sadness in the man's eyes, but it quickly faded.

"How old are you?"

I thought hard but again I didn't know. 

"Im sorry, I don't know." 

"My lady, why were you outside?" He asked tilting his head.

"I don't have anywhere else to go sir."

"Why did you come here?"

I released the fabric of Mey Rin's skirt and pulled out a necklace that was concealed under my shirt. I removed it from my neck and placed it in the the man's gloved hand.

He looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened when he saw the pendent at the end of the chain.

"The medallion matched the seal on the front gate." I explained. 

"I see." He acknowledged.

There was a silence as the man studied the piece further.

"Mey Rin," he finally said. "take her and get her some dry clothes, then bring her to the master's study. I feel she should be present when we tell the Young Lord about this."

"Yes sir." Mey Rin responded with a bow


	2. Ciel Phantomhive

The woman called Mey Rin lead me down a low lit corridor.

"Here we are," She said opening a door. "I'm sure that we can find something here your size."

She began holding different garments up to my body until she found one that was closest to my size.

"It's a bit big, but it'll do. Yes it will."

She left me in the closet to change into the black maid's dress. It was true that it was a bit big, but it was dry and I enjoyed it more than the other dress I was wearing.

I emerged from the closet and looked left and right for Mey Rin, but she was no where to be found. 

"Mey Rin!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the manor halls.

No answer. 

Well the man in black told me that when I was finished dressing I was to go to the study.

Remembering that, I made my way through the halls to the study. My head didn't know exactly where I was going, but my feet kept walking as if they had walked this route a thousand times and knew.

I finally stopped at two large doors with gold handles, and without even thinking or knocking I opened them and walked in.

There was no one there so I continued inward past the desk and to the large window behind it. Through it I could see the entire estate, even the gate where I had been sleeping just moments before.

Warmth and peace flowed in my body and one word escaped from my lips. 

"Home."

I could hear muffled talking in the hall outside. I payed no mind to them until the doors of the study swung open.

In the doorway was the man who sent me off with Mey Rin and with him was a small boy. He was about my height and there was an eye patch coving one eye, but the thing that caught me off guard was his scowl.

It didn't scare me, it more was a surprise. Almost like I had been expecting to see a smile on his face.

His stare was piecing like daggers and it only ceased when Mey Rin barged in.

"SEBASTIAN!" She screamed. "I've lost the girl I can't find her anywhere!"

Sebastian looked down at Mey Rin and then at me.

Mey Rin saw me.

"Oh. I see." She said letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Mey Rin," sebastian started. "why don't you go put on some tea for us."

She bowed, "Yes sir."

"My lady, this is the earl, Ciel Phantomhive."

I bowed.

The boy spoke, "Sebastian, who is this and why is she in my mansion?"

Sebastian replied, "She was found outside," He held up the chain with the pendent on it in front of the boy's face. "And she had this."

He grabbed the necklace and started at it for a long while. Then he stomped over to the desk and slammed his hands on the table, clutching the chain of the necklace tightly.

"Where did you get this?" He yelled. 

I looked at him very confused, "I don't know sir."

He made his way around the desk to where I was.

"Don't be daft! Where did-." He stopped and locked eyes with mine. The blue in his eyes were familiar, but I just couldn't place where I had seen them before. 

"Kit?" The boy said.

I shot a confused look at him.

"But you were dead." He whispered.


	3. For Now

I was confused. I had no idea who this boy was, or who he was talking about.  
~Kit? Dead?~  
“Master Ciel, I can assure you I’m not dead.”  
His eyes were locked on me.  
“Sir, if you please,” I continued. “you’re hurting me.”  
He hadn’t realized he was tightly gripping my shoulders, with the necklace still in hand.  
He immediately snapped out of the trance he was under and removed his hands.  
“How did you get here?”  
I looked around me.  
“Your butler instructed me to come here after-“  
“Don’t be daft,” Ciel interrupted. “Not how you got to my study how did find your way to the mansion? Where have you been?”  
“Been?”  
Sebastian walked up to the desk, “Sir, it seem as though she has no memory of her past up until a few moments ago when Mey Rin found her outside the gate.”  
The emotionless expression returned to his face. Mey Rin walked in with the tea and poured out a cup for Ciel.  
“Pour one for our guest to.” Sebastian instructed.  
“Of course.” She flinched missing the cup for a few seconds spilling tea on table. “Oh no!” she squawked.  
Immediately I grabbed the skirt of my oversized dress and pressed it to the wood of the table.  
“Mey Rin,” Sebastian scowled. “take our guest and get her quarters set up.”  
She bowed, “Yes Sir.”  
“So I will be allowed to stay?” I asked.  
Sebastian looked toward Ciel who was staring out the window.  
He cleared his throat, “Young master?”  
Ciel awoke from his trance, “What?”  
I repeated my question, “Will be allowed to stay?”  
He hesitated then returned his gaze to the window, “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is enjoying my work!  
> Ive loved reading your comments.  
> Hopefully I'll have more time to post on a more regular basis.  
> Im shooting for two new updates a week. (monday and thursday)  
> If you have suggestions for series i should watch and write about don't be afraid to leave a comment or message me!


	4. Kit

“Thank you, my lord.” I said with a slight bow.  
“Now be off.” Ciel instructed still not taking his focus from the scene outside the window.  
I was led out of the room by Mey Rin, through the corridors of the mansion once again. We stopped at a set of white double doors.  
She sighed. “My apologies for the conditions on which this room is in.”  
Mey Rin swung the doors open to display an amazingly made up room. I could hardly understand why she was apologizing. Velvet curtains hung around the each of the windows, extravagant rugs dressed the floors, and the bed was dressed in a floral white comforter.  
“I cant stay here.” I said.  
“If this is not to your standards the manor has many other guest rooms you can choose from.”  
“No.” I whispered.  
“What miss?”  
“No.”  
I walked out of the room, led this time by instinct.  
“Young miss, where are you going?”  
I ignored her and continued walking, weaving through the hallways until I reached a room that was on the other side of the mansion.  
“Young miss, this is the servant’s quarters.”  
I smiled, because I knew, although I didn’t know how I knew.  
I opened the door and saw the rows of beds separated by thin screens. I walked slowly between the beds.  
“Young miss, surely you don’t mean to stay here.” She said. “This is where I sleep.”  
I passed the bed that was obviously hers. It was the only bed with a night stand next to it, there was a hair brush resting on the stand and a small blue blanket folded at the foot of the bed.  
"It's a bit of a mess, my apologies." she whispered.  
"No. Its lovely."  
I continued past it.  
“Young miss..”  
I stopped in front of a bed that was slightly smaller than the others.  
“Mey Rin,” I sighed. “You don’t need to call me ‘young miss’.”  
I walked to the bed and sat down. I reached for the head board and began sweeping off the dust that rested there. Mey Rin’s eyes began to widen when she saw the message that was becoming visible from underneath the years of dirt.  
“Call me Kit.”

 

And underneath the dust was the name ‘Kit’ unskillfully scratched into the head board.


End file.
